Crossover High
by Gotta-chan
Summary: What do you get when you combine Ouran Highschool Hostclub, Naruto, InuYasha, Harry Potter?  Well you get an extemely halarious situation.  WARNING: AU and extreme OOC.  OC's included.


Crossover High

Chapter 1: You've been Accepted!

It was a bright and sunny morning and Kohona was just beginning to wake. But unlike every other morning, Kohona's most surprising ninja was silent. His eyes set straight down at the small enclosed letter sitting on his table. It's creamy whiteness taunted him as if pressuring him to open it and the fancy black script wasn't helping either.

Slowly he reached out his hands and grasped the small letter, re-reading what could decide his fate.

**To: Mister Naruto Uzumaki**

**Over Cross Academy**

Taking in a deep breath he tore open the small envelope. His expression. WTF. There was nothing but a white piece of paper, nothing on it at all. He threw it down and scrunched up his face in annoyance. He sighed, brushing a hand through his silken blonde locks. He placed his head in his hands and let out a disappointed breath. He dragged his hands down his face as he looked up again, but something caught his eyes.

The plain white paper began to turn black and in small white letters he read the only sentence. _You've been Accepted, see you on the 1__st_

He let out a shaky breath before jumping up off the couch. "YESS!" He shouted as he did his little victory dance. He rushed to his room and began to shove everything in his suitcase as he hummed happily to himself.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In other places along the village, a very emo-looking kid crouched in his bed, a very hyper active Dog-nin, and an emotionless artist were doing the exact same thing. Well, Sasuke was kinda doing the same thing, since he was emo and all. And Sai well he was just as emotionless as ever.

And guess what, Gaara was sitting in his chair and his sand was doing the dancing for him cuz he got accepted too.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Somewhere else six other people were doing the exact same thing.(let's pretend they graduated Hogwarts early.)

"What do you think Fred?"

"This is awesome George."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, you got one too?"

"Yeah Luna we did, Can you believe it we actually got accepted!!!" Hermione then began to jump up and down like a maniac and everyone was staring at her like she grew a second head. (AN: Um yeah, settle that down.)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked over at InuYasha from her spot by the well.

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome pushed her fingers together nervously. "Well ya know how we finished the jewel and everything and we don't have to worry about Naraku anymore? Well I went and told my mom and she said that I had gotten accepted to a school called Over Cross Academy, don't know how though."

"So you have to leave." He turned to face her, his ears pressed against his head slightly.

"Well ya see, yes I do. But that isn't the half of it." She looked up at InuYasha with hopeful eyes. "The strange part is you got a letter to, I don't know why but they want you at Over Cross too."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment. He blinked, then blinked again. "How in the HELL did I get accepted?"

Kagome flinched at her crush's change in mood. "I don't know, but you did get accepted." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a white envelope.

**To: Mister InuYasha**

**Over Cross Academy**

He snatched the paper from her hands and ripped it open. "Keh, it's just a piece of paper, stop trying to fool me Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wait a couple seconds, you'll see."

He was about to respond with a comeback when the hole paper turned black and tiny white letters appeared. _You've been Accepted, and don't worry about your demon appearance no one will ask question here at Over Cross, well see you on the 1__st_

"So will you come with my InuYasha?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. How could he say no to her.

"F-Fine but if I don't like it there I'm coming back."

"Yay." Kagome jumped up and glomped her crush. "Thank you InuYasha!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Haruhi!!! What happened to the school." Tamaki clutched onto his 'daughter' asking her the same thing he had been asking her for the past ten minutes.

"I don't know now stop asking." She glared down at him and he receded to the corner of gloom.

"Well, do to some science experiment, the whole school burnt down, it seems we will have to find another school in the mean time." Kyoya said over his clip-board.

"So we'll most likely be separated won't we?" Haruhi looked over at Kyoya.

"So it seems." He pushed up his glasses and looked over at what used to be Ouran High school.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan your going to leave us?" Hunny looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I don't know, but don't cry Hunny-Sempai."

Mori-sempai just walked over and picked him up, not even caring that he was crying on his uniform.

And next to the ashes Hikaru held his brother in a hug. "Don't worry Kaoru we'll find a way to stick together."

Just then a small girl ran up to them. "I'm sorry to bother you but this is addressed to the host club." she held out a white envelope.

Tamaki raced forward and snatched to letter. He eagerly ripped it open. "Huh? It's blank." The rest of the host club peeked over his shoulder.

"Why would they give us a blank piece of paper?"

Just then the paper turned black. Tamaki screamed and hid behind Haruhi. "Black magic!"

"Hmm." Kyoya picked up the piece of paper and stared as white words started to form. _I have heard of the awful news and we would like to say you all have been excepted to Over Cross Academy, and we have made sure to create a host club there as well so you won't be missing out on your work, if you all choose to except see you on the 1__st_

"So if we go here we won't be separated?" Hunny bounced over to Kyoya and looked up at him. "When did this place get created?"

"Well, It's a new academy that was finished just a couple months ago, and it's an honor to get accepted like this. What do you all think?"

The host club murmured to themselves for a moment before the all nodded. "We agree with going to this school, it's the only way not to get separated. I couldn't leave my Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed. "It's fine by me." Everyone else just nodded their heads.

"Well then we better get read y because the first is in three days." with that said the host club spit off to get stuff ready.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(An: Well that was the first chapter, hope you continue to read. Teehee I also make an appearance in this story, I just had to do it.

Next chapter: The School year begins!

Be reading you.)


End file.
